


Whatever it takes, I'll sacrifice

by shadowolfhunter



Series: Think Twice [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, au for season 4, life and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Sean are together, then they part as Juliette comes back to Nick. Sean knows that he's lost....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever it takes, I'll sacrifice

They’d been together for a while, a few months. Juliette had left, and quite suddenly she was back again, and Nick was torn between his love for her, and whatever he had with Sean.

It hurt, Sean wanted so desperately to beg for his love to return to him, but something held him back from uttering the words. The words he had never said to anybody before.

So Nick moved out, and back in with Juliette, and for a while there Sean Renard thought his heart would break; little realizing that it already had.

It was a tough year, Sean died, and was brought back, and though he was grateful for his mother’s interference, because he loved her and knew she loved him, even if she found it hard to show that love; his broken heart was torn in two.

Through the tear, something leaked, bitter and broken and twisted in its pain.

Somehow Renard knew that his time was marked, without love his life was forfeit, it was so hard to hold the darkness back as he drowned over and over and over again its cold and savage depths. In his despair he doubted even Nick could save him now.

He was sinking, the dark of the water closing over his head. The light grew dimmer and he knew he was dying, returning to the other side. He could feel the last of his pain drifting away, as he grew colder.

Sean closed his eyes and gave up the fight.

It was the warmth of a hand touching his, strong arms sliding around his body, he felt himself lifted, as lips met his, gentle kisses pressed to his mouth, “don’t leave me Sean.”

Something pulled, he was being torn in two directions at once, the cold sinking through his body, but the strength and warmth and love of those arms, that body, never faltered.

“I love you.”

A tearing then, a growl of anger and desperation from within as something tore away from his heart and sank into the dark depths of his despair, as light grew, so bright, he opened his eyes and Nick was there, holding on as though he would never let go.

“I love you, Sean.”

He swallowed, tried to answer, his throat so tight, he put up a shaking hand instead, touched his love’s cheek. “Nicky.”

The smile so bright, so sweet, so full of love and mischief, Sean felt his broken, shriveled heart warm and begin to mend, the dark flowing away like it had never been.

Nick held on, watched life return to the man he knew he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no idea where this comes from, I just know that we are heading to a sad place with the Captain (AGAIN) and I really don't see how he's going to be able to come back from this position... he's either dead, the spirit takes over in which case the Captain is either arrested or they think he's insane and commit him... I guess I just wanted an option where he would be free and happy with Nick... with the promise of a bright future.
> 
> The title is part of a lyric from Think Twice by Celine Dion.


End file.
